


马尾与发圈

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076





	马尾与发圈

-1-

康涩琪不喜欢裴珠泫绑着马尾外出。

一向好说话的人，在这件事上有着绝对的坚持。

“为什么这样？”

某天早晨裴珠泫看着康涩琪走进浴室把自己因方便洗漱而绑起，又忘了拆掉的马尾散开。对方把发圈解下来套在自己右手腕上，重新帮她利落地绑好，一丝不苟到连几缕碎发都不落下，再从背后搂住腰，手伸进白色衣服的下摆。

“因为…就像现在这样的话。

“我会很想干你的。”

说完之后对方使坏地看向镜子的自己昭告情欲绽开的烧红的耳朵，舌头伸到耳垂舔弄。裴珠泫腰身往后靠，被握得更紧。

“我可以操你吗？姐姐。”

她搞不懂康涩琪为什么每次都要执着于问这些没有意义的话。可以干你吗，可以操你吗。我可以和你做爱吗，还是你可以和我做爱吗。每次都变着字词和句式。顺着康涩琪在自己脖颈腺体附近的皮肤轻咬下去的节奏，右手探过去摸她的后脑勺，“我说不可以，你会停吗。”

康涩琪已经走到她脊背。鼻腔发出一声愉悦的轻哼，解开裴珠泫的内衣扣之后再把T恤一起扔开。

“会啊。”她嘿嘿地笑。

“结果姐姐最后还是会说不要停，不是吗。”

真的很没有意义。裴珠泫一边忍住要冲出口的脏话，一边几乎是气急败坏地闭上眼。

-2-

身子被转过来。康涩琪双手按住她的肩膀低头去亲她的乳尖，亲到她差点倒在洗漱台上的时候抬头问，“在这里给我口，好不好？”

又来。平时温温柔柔的Alpha在性事上其实也算温柔，但裴珠泫总觉得有些说不上来的不同。比如明明是笑吟吟的请求，实则更像是对她的强硬要求。比如平常害羞得要死，却会用平常的语气说出下流得要死的话，明知道这样会把自己里里外外彻底沾湿。

就只会在这种时候欺负我。裴珠泫想。想不明白这些，已经被拽住马尾用刚刚好的力度往下按，“好不好？姐姐。”

她跪下来双手把康涩琪的短裤扯掉，感受着那人的手掌正想把自己往前推。

勃起的腺体正对着她。

“不好。”她翻了个白眼，张开嘴，在含住之前说。

浴室里都是她故意发出的啧啧的吸吮声，伴随着康涩琪间或的长叹。节奏越来越快，康涩琪的手卡在发圈上抓住她的头，腰前后地摇，最后射到她满脸都是，头发上也有。裴珠泫舔着嘴唇，活动着酸涩的口腔站起来。

“你是不是又想说，吃掉好不好。”

康涩琪的右手轻轻蹭过大腿去脱她湿透的内裤，另一只手拿桌上的纸巾擦掉一些，嘿嘿地笑了一声，“就这样留在脸上也可以，姐姐喜欢就可以。”

“康涩琪。”裴珠泫看着她脱掉上身的遮蔽，搂住她肩膀，声音微微颤抖，在康涩琪手指插入之前被看着舔掉了嘴周围的液体，“下次擦给我擦干净点。”

“好。这次先把这个擦干净吧。”

修长的指节从下面沾满了水迹再抽出，从最隐秘的地方经过小腹，再到胸前，最后到下巴，留下一条情欲的证明。

手指在口腔中模拟进出的动作，看着灯下裴珠泫微阖的眼睛和挺翘的鼻。

姐姐真的好美。康涩琪想。

她又硬了。

-3-

终于正式痴缠在一起，从浴室一路吻到床边，裴珠泫感受着康涩琪的舌头划过牙齿，忍不住凑得更加近去抓她的手往自己身上摸。

于是她的手就像在裴珠泫身上跳舞，每到一处都能引起肌肤颗粒的颤栗。Omega对性器的渴求是本能，裴珠泫躺倒在床上，手握住康涩琪的腺体上下缓慢地动，忍住细碎的呻吟。

腿被打开成M字型，因为被盯着的视线羞耻得感受到了更彻底的空虚。

“姐姐为什么这么湿。”

手开始按压阴核，“现在，我可以操你吗？”

裴珠泫脖颈仰起，用手遮住眼睛。

“……你快一点。”

康涩琪凑过去轻啄一口，舌尖轻轻擦过，然后直起身把裴珠泫翻过来。

湿润得可以轻易地一下子顶到最深，裴珠泫畅快地流出一声喘，Omega的气味充盈鼻腔。

康涩琪最喜欢的姿势是后入。每次这样做爱的时候，对方就会最大程度地展现出Alpha的侵略性，原本温柔的人会做出动物般原始又粗暴的动作。像一只豹，裴珠泫想。这种念头总是冒出来，再添一份莫名的色情。

每一下插得更深的时候就忍不住发出断断续续的声音，裴珠泫害羞得咬住下唇。

抽插的速度故意放慢，盯着对方甩着的马尾，双手用力揉捏着裴珠泫饱满的胸型，“叫出来嘛。是不够爽吗，姐姐。”

扭过头索吻，那人反而不理会，用力一顶然后重复一遍刚刚的问题。裴珠泫觉得自己要被快感逼疯，忍不住娇吟出声说爽，又难受得忍不住扭动腰肢想被填满，“……康…康涩琪…”

低下去贴紧对方的背，深吻以后再分开，裴珠泫嘴上还湿润润地挂着一条水线，迷着眼转过头。康涩琪小小声凑在耳边问再叫一声好不好，又往里撞，看着裴珠泫眼角泛光地喘，轻轻地喊她说Daddy，求求你，又笑着问求我什么，要说清楚一点才可以。

“……干我。”

康涩琪腰直起来，手从胸前移到两瓣挺翘的臀肉说好，先是出来再揉着臀瓣往里插，顶得床板响个不停。

好大。裴珠泫想。她不知道自己有没有把这两个字说出口，只觉得自己被撞得骨头都要散掉，整个人像是一滩水，连同一切自尊都化在康涩琪面前，断断续续发出不成调的叫声。

快要到高潮时她眼前什么都没有，只听得见康涩琪操她操出淫靡的水声问够不够，姐姐。她被拍打着臀肉无力地喊，沾上哭腔，康涩琪，涩琪，不够，还不够。

Alpha最后在加速抽插的时候说了什么，她听不见，只知道康涩琪标记的时候抓住了自己摇摇晃晃的马尾，在自己忍不住的高高的叫床声里射了，而她翻着白眼，头发被扯得很痛。

大脑一片空白。裴珠泫瘫软地躺在床上，蜷缩的脚趾松开，康涩琪爬上来亲她的泪痕。高潮完康涩琪总喜欢一边亲她一边去揉她的肩头以示安慰，手从那里开始慢慢由上往下经过全身。再往下，她的腿就脱力地乖乖打开。

不要了。我不要了。她呜咽着想推开身上的人，双手反而被扣在头顶。

“姐姐，我可以操你吗？”

“有病。”

康涩琪听到，嘿嘿地笑，又低下头去亲她。

-4-

裴珠泫今天的机场打扮看上去很休闲。干净的马尾扎高，白色T恤，右手套着发圈。

原因是最近和康涩琪冷战，几天之后对方还是一副对她爱答不理的样子。

等信号灯的时候，康涩琪站在她后面。一路都在她后面。裴珠泫懒得回头看，因为知道她一定硬了。

向后靠过去，却被她用右手轻轻顶住推回来站好。以为对方还在生气，结果康涩琪又往前，轻轻蹭到她的腰。

她没忍住因憋笑而上扬的嘴角，过了一会儿又想起了什么，突然面无表情。

“姐姐，我……”

“可以。”

面无表情的裴珠泫心想，自己完蛋了。


End file.
